A number of picolinic acids and their pesticide properties have been described in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,297,197, 6,784,137, and 7,314,849 disclose geneses of 6-aryl-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives and their use as herbicides. Additionally, applications WO 2001/051468, WO 2003/011853, WO 2006/062979, US 2005/032651, WO 2007/082098, US 2004/0198608, US 2009/0088322, and WO 2011/144891 A1 disclose geneses of 6-substituted-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives with halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, thioalkyl and aryloxy substituents in the 3-position and their use as herbicides.